More Than That
by GitaaaGitz
Summary: Bisakah hanya sekali ini saja jangan bawa pekerjaanmu saat kita liburan! Kalau tidak aku akan pulang kerumah nenekku!


**Tittle :**

 **More Than That.**

 **Prompt : B-8**

 **#ChanBaekIDChallange**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Yaoi**

 **Genre : Fluff, Romance, Marriage life**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Bisakah hanya sekali ini saja jangan bawa pekerjaanmu saat kita liburan! Kalau tidak aku akan pulang kerumah nenekku!**

 **.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku post cerita di ffn**

"Aku mau ke pantai!" Mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya lebih dari seratus kali sejak kemarin ketika Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan menjadi keheranan. Mengapa Baekhyun memaksanya untuk pergi kepantai.

"Aku punya project yang harus kukerjakan dengan segera Baek, dan mengapa tiba-tiba kau mau kepantai?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, selesai menunangkan kopi pada cangkir Chanyeol dia meletakkan tekonya dengan gusar lalu enggan menatap pria yang masih menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita liburan?" Tanya Baekhyun masih belum menatap wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengoles roti dengan selai kacang.

Parahnya Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Astaga Yeol! Itu empat bulan yang lalu! Dan apa mungkin kau bahkan melupakan kemana kita pergi?!"

"Euuum, Jeju?" kedua alisnya menyatu menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat geram, dan mungkin dia harus makan dengan roti yang belum diberi selai karena Baekhyun baru saja menjatuhkannya ke lantai sampai menimbulkan suara yang mengerikan.

"Kita ke rumah nenekku! Kau bahkan tidak ingat! Jeju itu adalah liburan kita enam bulan yang lalu. Oh, ya Jangan lupa kau minta pulang karena klienmu datang dari Hongkong!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, mata Baekhyun yang terlihat mengintimidasi membuatnya bahkan tidak berani untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Tapi kenapa harus pantai, mungkin kita bisa ke Lotte world. Atau mungkin berkeliling sungai han bersama. Dan jangan lupa̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶ "

"Astaga! Aku mau kita ke pantai dalam minggu ini, kalau tidak aku akan pulang kerumah nenekku."

Gawat, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sekali Baekhyun pernah mengancamnya dengan hal yang sama. Dan dia benar-benar pergi jam satu dini hari sampai Chanyeol harus membujuknya satu minggu lamanya.

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Dan tidak boleh membahas pekerjaanmu atau apapun itu. Titik!"

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bercanda mengenai pantai. Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu apartemen mereka, dan menemukan koper besar beserta perlatan memancingnya yang dia ingat betul benda itu sudah dipindahkan kegudang setelah Baekhyun berhasil mematahkan satu.

Dia menelan ludahnya ketika Baekhyun sedang memasukkan perlengkapan untuk mandi mereka ke dalam tas khusus. "Benar-benar harus minggu ini Baek?" Tanyanya Ragu, sepertinya dia sedikit menyesal menyakan hal itu karena Baekhyun menoleh dan malah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau masih tanya setelah aku berhasil memindahkan koper yang lebih besar daripada tubuhku itu?!"

"Bukan begitu." Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu memindahkan koper besar yang dianggap mengganggu penglihatannya didekat sofa. "Aku hanya mau memastikan hari yang cocok untuk kita pergi, ya kau tahulah. Aku hanya takut bentrok dengan jadwalku."

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, tas yang belum terisi semuanya itu hanya tergeletak ketika dia merasa bahwa Chanyeol terasa lebih menyebalkan dari sebelum mereka menikah, ya biasanya Baekhyun hanya mau bilang kemana dan Chanyeol akan menurut saja.

"Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol! aku sudah terkurung disini selama berbulan-bulan kecuali untuk membeli keperluan hidup kita. Dan sekarang kau belum yakin dengan liburan ini. Kalau kau begini terus ̶̶ ̶ "

"Tidak jangan pulang kerumah nenekmu, aku mohon. Maksudku baiklah Baekhyun. Aku tahu mengurung mu disini sepanjang hari hanya membuat mu jengah. Kalau itu akan membuatmu bahagia. Oke, aku akan sangat menyetujui nya. Apapun."

Chanyeol lebih mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang kini lebih tenang. Matanya sedikit menerawang kemana-mana. Chanyeol mengambil alih tangan Baekhyun yang tadi nya menggengam tas kedalam genggamannya yang hangat.

"Kadang kau menyebalkan sekali Park, tapi setelah itu kau membuatku tenang." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil memainkan dasi pada kemeja suaminya dan Chanyeol merengkuhnya kedalam pelukkan dan sebuah ciuman hangat dikening.

.

Mereka berangkat pukul tujuh pagi keeseokannya. Baekhyun benar-benar menyiapkan liburan ini dengan matang, makanan dan keperluan mereka sudah tertata rapi membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membawa pekerjaannya ketika mereka berdebat masalah liburan.

Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat menawan, dengan _t-shirt_ putih dan celana pendek berwarna khaki juga pipinya yang kemerahan. Sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengendari mobilnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Baekhyun memutar _playlist_ lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Karena rasanya tidak adil kalau dia hanya memainkan lagu kesukaannya yang menurut Chanyeol seperti lagu anak-anak, karena ayolah! Siapa yang mau mendengarkan _soundtrack_ animasi Pororo saat kau sudah berusia dua puluhan.

Tetap saja apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan akan terlihat _cute_ dimata Chanyeol. tapi tidak ketika dia mengancam untuk pulang kerumah neneknya saat mereka bertengkar.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tahu cara menikmati liburannya. Setelah mereka sampai dan menyewa tempat penginapan, dia langsung berlari dan memaksa Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur tentunya untuk membasahi kaki mereka pada hangatnya deburan ombak pantai dimusim panas.

Anak itu terlihat dua ratus kali lebih bahagia dari hari kemarin, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya. Rambut hitam pendek Baekhyun sudah kuyup, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengamatinya dari pinggir pantai dan duduk dipasir putih yang menggelitik telapak kakinya.

"Ayo, kesini Yeol! Air nya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan!" Pekik anak itu dari dalam air.

"Nanti saja Baek, aku masih lelah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit mengerti bahwa menyetir ke pantai Donghae dalam beberapa jam pastinya membuat pria itu kelelahan. Dan yang Baekhyun lakukan dimobil hanyalah tertidur kadang menyuapi Chanyeol yang menyetir disebelahnya.

.

Setelah Baekhyun kelelahan, mereka kembali ke hotel dan membersihkan diri. Chanyeol menjadi heran melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur setelah mandi, tanpa menggunakan apapun. Hanya selimut tebal yang dia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu memasangkan pakaian musim panas yang sudah dia siapkan pada anak itu.

.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Dia sedikit bingung, dia tidak ingat kapan dia sudah memakai pakaian. Tapi melihat Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya, itu lebih membuatnya kebingungan.

"Yeol, kau dimana? Aku lapar. Ayo makan malam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan laptop juga kopi panas ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang aku ucapkan tentang membawa pekerjaan saat liburan." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ah, ini. Maaf Baek ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikannya. Ayo kita makan malam." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup layar laptop dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Awalnya Baekhyun sudah berpikiran kalau liburan ini akan sangat menyenangkan, meski dia tahu kalau Chanyeol kurang menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi ini tidak pernah dia harapkan sama sekali.

Kalau saja dia juga membuat peraturan tentang tidak membawa alat elektronik apapun selama liburan, tapi itu sedikit konyol. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua mendapat masalah dijalan.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mengharapkan Chanyeol menelepon banyak orang ketika mereka seharusnya menikmati secangkir teh panas ditemani suara deburan ombak dimalam hari yang tenang.

Baekhyun kesal, dan memutuskan tidak menyelesaikan makan malamnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun menyesal sudah membuat rencana liburan ini sendiri, dan Chanyeol seperti menghancurkan semuanya.

.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas kasur, dia tidak tidur.

"Baek kau kenapa?"

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya?" tanya Baekhyun datar, dari pada bertanya sebenarnya itu lebih cocok untuk menjadi sindiran bagi Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi ini benar-benar penting Baek."

"Oh, yasudah. Aku mau tidur."

"Baek, jangan marah. Aku mohon."

"Aku tidak marah."

.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memancing, dengan cuaca sepanas ini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya ketika Baekhyun menenteng alat pancingnya dan memakai topi yang dibalik.

"Astaga Yeol, ini musim panas tentu saja cuacanya panas!" Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mau bicara lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Wajah Baekhyun terlalu bahagia untuk dibuat kesal tentang masalah Chanyeol hanya ingin berada dirumah ketimbang memancing karena cuacanya sedang panas.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat _mood_ Baekhyun menjadi berantakan untuk kesekian kalinya, setidaknya dia ingin mengusahakannya.

"Ahh, umpan ku belum dimakan juga! Ada apa dengan ikan-ikan disini!" pekik Baekhyun melihat pancingan Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau harus bersabar Baek, coba pindah tempat jangan memancing disitu."

Baekhyun menurut, dia pindah beberapa senti disebelah Chanyeol. kali ini dia terlihat lebih percaya diri untuk mendapatkan ikan.

Lima belas menit, Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan ikan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih belum mendapatkan apapun.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak mau memancing lagi!" jerit Baekhyun membanting pancingannya disebelah Chanyeol. pria itu mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang uring-uringan dan memungut pancingan Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh ke laut.

"Harusnya bilang diawal kalau kau tidak mau memancing Baek, jadi kita bisa melakukan hal yang lain ketimbang membuang waktu disini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Jadi maksudmu memancing denganku hanyalah buang-buang waktu?"

Oh, jangan lagi. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Mengapa ucapan yang dia ucapkan secara spontan justru malah membuat Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu, maksud ku kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk memancing diawal. Jadi kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada memancing." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak percaya, Yeol. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan disaat seperti ini." Balas Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kesusahan menyusun peralatan memancingnya.

.

Sudah dua jam Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun yang merajuk saat makan malam. Baekhyun yang merajuk adalah hal yang paling sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk dia perbaiki. Beruntunglah anak itu tidak mengancam untuk pulang kerumah neneknya.

Tiga jam, Chanyeol rasa dia benar-benar menyerah. Baekhyun masih tidur atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengannya. Chanyeol bisa menebaknya saat anak itu berteriak mau tidur bukannya makan dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan ringan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memarkikan mobilnya lalu dibuat panik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyeret koper besarnya menuruni koridor hotel. Dengan cepat dia berlari tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berhambur entah kemana.

"Baek! Kau mau kemana?!" panggilnya dengan cepat sebelum anak itu akhirnya naik taxi dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram kesal lalu masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya.

.

Baekhyun selalu penuh kejutan, tapi Chanyeol tidak suka kejutan semacam ini. Baekhyun selalu membuatnya jantungnya berdebar tapi tidak dengan tindakan seperti ini. Yang Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang yang periang dan sangat pengertian untuk pria dingin dan egois seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai marah, namun perasaan menyesal lebih menguasai dirinya saat ini. Mengapa dia tidak mengabulkan saja satu keinginan Baekhyun yang hanya menginginkan liburan yang menyenangkan tanpa pertengkaran ataupun tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Mengapa sulit baginya untuk mengabulkan satu dari ini. Chanyeol meremas setir mobilnya nya dengan keras. Debur ombak juga cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalanan menemaninya mencari Byun Baekhyun, orang yang paling berharga baginya. Kekasihnya, pasangan, teman hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

.

Mobilnya berhenti disebuah halte bis yang sepi. Baekhyun ada disana, memainkan ponselnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut juga mata kecilnya yang merah dan sembab. Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu mobil, berharap Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya lalu pergi lari lagi. Matanya menerawang, mengira-ngira Baekhyun pasti sangat kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu. Lalu dia berjalan hati-hati menyebrangi jalan yang sepi.

Setelah dia sampai dihadapan Baekhyun dia menarik napas panjang perlahan. "Baek?" Panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm."

Setidaknya Baekhyun menjawab meski dengan gumaman pelan membuat Chanyeol yakin untuk duduk disampingnya memperhatikan ponsel Baekhyun yang masih menyala.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Balas Baekhyun sinis.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sekali. Aku bahkan sudah bosan mendengarnya Yeol. Setiap kali kau menghancurkan liburan kita atau apalah. Kau hanya minta maaf dan berjanji tidak mengulanginya. Nyatanya apa?! Aku mulai muak!"

"Baek dengarlah."

"Harusnya aku mendengar ucapan ayahku untuk tidak menikahi seseorang yang datang dari kota. Lebih baik aku hanya bekerja serabutan menjadi pelayan restauran atau di bar. Harusnya aku bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari impianku selama ini! Aku hanya ̶ ̶ "

"Cukup Baek! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!"

Telinga Baekhyun sedikit berdengung, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya begini. Matanya yang mulai basah dan sembab menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit pudar tapi dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga hampir menangis atau mungkin malah membenci dirinya yang membawa masa lalunya yang sudah mereka sepakati agar Baekhyun melupakan dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau mulai membahasnya lagi. Aku hanya ingat bahwa sebelum membawamu kesini dan memulai hidupku denganmu, aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan dirimu pada ibumu. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kehidupan yang lebih layak agar kau tidak dimanfaatkan oleh ayahmu sendiri!"

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melepas jaket tebalnya lalu memasangkannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kedinginan, untung saja dia tidak menolak. Lalu dia menangkup kedua pipi bundar itu dan menatap langsung pada kedua maniknya. Matanya terlihat rapuh, seolah sedikit saja Chanyeol menyentuhnya maka dia akan hancur.

"Dua hari sebelum kepergian ibumu, dia mengatakan padaku. ' _Anakku Baekhyun adalah harta berharga yang kumiliki satu-satunya. Aku mohon Chanyeol, buat dia bahagia sampai dia lupa akan masa lalu nya yang begitu suram.' "_

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, janjiku pada diriku sendiri untuk membelikanmu rumah yang layak. Jauh dari kebisingan kota yang sangat kau benci itu. Kita akan pindah dari apartemen lalu aku akan memberikanmu apapun asalkan kau bahagia."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, air matanya makin mengalir dengan deras. Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan kedua tangannya meremas baju Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Aku akan bekerja kapanpun, asal aku bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dan memberimu kehidupan yang layak. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku mohon, rasanya memang aku benar-benar menjadi pria jahat membiarkanmu tersiksa dan menganggapku menyebalkan. Tapi kulakukan semua itu untukmu. Karena bukan hanya ibumu yang merasa bahwa kau berharga. Aku juga."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan Yeol. Jika menghancurkan dirimu sendiri demi membuatku bahagia. Maka aku lebih memilih kau tidak memiliki apa-apa tapi kau tetap berada disampingku. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, bukan uangmu. Aku tidak menikahi uangmu. Tapi aku menikahi dirimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, kedua tangannya mengenggam erat jemari Baekhyun yang mulai memucat. Lalu tersenyum seakan Baekhyun adalah penawar racun yang telah lama menyakitnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyebalkan saat aku marah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau membentakku seperti ini. Aku kebingungan."

"Itu karena aku sudah gila karena mu. Makanya aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Berhenti membuatku khawatir!"

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disisiku, temani aku disetiap langkahku, dan ada disetiap aku membutuhkanmu. Satu lagi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Seberapa marahnya dirimu padaku, atau apapun yang kau lakukan untuk menyakitiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Baek."

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol pelan, akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memiliki lesung pipi yang indah. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang menatap tahi lalat diujung bibir Baekhyun yang kemerahan.

"Maafkan aku Baek, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Masalah teratasi, kau hanya perlu menyisihkan lebih banyak waktu luang untukku. Mengerti?!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang kerumah nenekmu, okey?"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka rumah nenekku hah?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, yang ada hanya tangan Baekhyun yang terkunci dan ciuman dinginnya bibir Baekhyun dan hangatnya bibir Chanyeol yang bertemu diiringi debur ombak juga angin yang berhembus kencang.

.

"Baek, aku sudah mendapatkan cuti. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai memasak datang dari dalam dapur melepas apronnya lalu menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Liburan? Aku mau! Ya tentu saja itu ide yang bagus."

"Kita ke Paris dua minggu!" Ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan dua buah tiket pada Baekhyun.

"Gila! Kau sudah membeli tiketnya! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah menolaknya. Iya kan?"

"Dasar sinting!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berlari dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berputar.

"I love you Baek!"

"Ya, aku sudah menikahi orang gila. I love you too, Park idiot!"

.

END


End file.
